


Short Stories

by LuckyLucyL



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Death, F/M, Gore, Oral Sex, Presumed Dead, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Supernatural Elements, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucyL/pseuds/LuckyLucyL
Summary: These are just random short stories I came up with, most are going to be pretty messed up. I'm going to post this in an unfinished state so just realize it is not finished yet
Kudos: 6





	Short Stories

** A Walk In The Woods **

Kirsty and her friend Clementine we're walking in the woods an early winter morning, although the wind was cold they both enjoyed the silence of the forest which only got quieter the deeper they got. Soon the snow became a thin layer as the tree canopy held up most the snow "hey Kirsty, do these look like wolf tracks?" Clementine asked looking over at the side of the path "uhh yea I think they are... not out of place but we should keep an eye out" She said continuing to walk. Unbeknownst to the girls a small pack of wolves had been stalking them for a bit and were prepared to strike.

soon the wolves decided to strike jumping out from the snowy underbrush smashing them into the ground, they tried to escape but it was useless in the end. by the time they had reached the wolves den, they were unable to walk very far without support due to the wolves doing a lot of damage to their legs. Around the cave wandered 16 large wolves, Kirsty thought they were going to be the wolves dinner but the wolves had other plans. Soon one of the wolves approached Kristy and dragged her into the centre of the room she was quickly alerted to there plans as the wolfs cock grew to a large 8" and kept growing as it tore off her pants and got the her bare pussy, by now the wolfs cock was huge at about a foot in length. For hours Kristy begged and cried for them to stop as every wolf had a few goes each and Clementine could do nothing but watch her life long friend be raped to death as the huge cocks pretty much tore her apart and she knew that she would meet the same fate, she only hopes that it's not as painful as it sounds.

Later that week, police had been searching the entire forest for even a tiny sign of the girls but found nothing, as after the girls were used as the wolfs toys they had been meals for the pack.

* * *

hello so im pretty new to writing and I'm doing this for fun, so I'm sorry if it's messy or the wording is wrong I'm just not a great writer currently but thank you for reading this first story.


End file.
